Province
by bootyfordays
Summary: Countries can't be run by themselves. That's what provinces and states are for. Let's join a socially awkward, shy, precious little Alberta on his terrifying adventures with Texas, New York, Greater London, Berlin, Honshu, and more! / The story is better than the summary, trust me! Probably going to change the summary. And title.
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 in the morning when he got the call from Matthew, exclaiming how he wanted his favourite province to accompany him to the 2 week conference of the countries of the world. He didn't want to go... He couldn't go! He had numerous meetings to attend to and the children at the schools were looking forward to him visiting and since the incident with Alison Redford- Alberta still agreed to go with his father country, Canada. Besides, what kind of province would he be if he let Canada down? He would be like rebellious Quebec! Saying that Alberta despised the other countries and their own young was rude, so Alberta stayed far away from saying that. Though the truth was closer to that than anything else. Alberta had a little bit of social trouble.

Forcing himself to roll out of his plush bed surrounded by an abundance of plush animals and pillows, Alberta strolled into the bathroom that conjoined to his bedroom. Not before he got a text from Canada, of course, the ring tone of the nation himself singing Oh Canada. It was quite adorable. With an overexaggerated grunt, he made a sharp U-turn and drowsily stumbled back to his bed where his phone lay. He picked it up and read the message.

_From: Mattie_

_Be at the usual hotel in New York at 8 tonight, Emmett!_

Alberta had no clue why Canada used so much exclamation points.

One would expect Alberta's name to be along the lines of Albert, or Al, or something like that. But a city in him and one year older than him already had that name. Besides, St. Albert was the best rated town to live in in all of Canada, so he deserved the name. Canada gave Alberta a different, simpler name.

Emmett.

Alberta never complained. He liked the sound of it.

Alberta shuffled back to his bathroom, staring at his scraggly reflection in the mirror that took up the upper half of the wall. He blinked at the reflection staring back at him. His hair was an absolute mess. Emmett had no clue how he did it, but whenever he went to bed he managed to royally fuck up his hair. Little blond bits were sticking up, defying gravity and curling this way and that. His bangs, which he usually kept in front of his right eye for reasons looked like a big wave framing his face. Running a comb through his hair, he was only able to subtly tame it. Emmett wasn't too fond of his hair. For starters, it grew to fast. Currently, when straight, it reached his shoulders, though with it's usual wavy appearance it neared his chin. Second was the bed head. Terrible, shitty bed head. The colour faded from a bright blond, like Canada's, to a dark, earthy brown. He blamed the oil sands.

Emmett leaned over the counter, pulling on the bottom lids of his eyes as if that would magically rub away the dark bags under his eyes.

Teeth needed brushing, animals needed feeding, many things needed to be done. Thankfully, Emmett always showered before bed, so he didn't have to add another thing to the list of things he needed to do before heading off to New York.

Would New York be there? Probably. But would America bring another state? Alberta hoped he wouldn't. One of the only states Alberta could stand was California.

Emmett finished freshening himself up, brushing his teeth with minty teeth whitening toothpaste, brushed through his bangs till they perfectly sweeped over his face and covered his right eye. He tried, I repeat, tried, to make the singular hair sticking out of his head flatten to his skull. It just wouldn't cooperate. The damn thing was inherited from Canada. His took a different shape though. Some say it looked like a heart, though he had to disagree.

When he finally crawled out of the bathroom, still clad in sweats and a tank top that hugged him in all the right places, he tumbled down the stairs and into his backyard. Backyard wasn't the right word. Forest was a better term. The woods behind his house stretched on for miles, the Rocky Mountains a good hike away. 15 minutes up the road brought him to the closest town, Jasper. A little further he would be at Hinton, where he would take the Jasper-Hinton airport into the Edmonton airport and then from there he would go to Toronto, then, finally, New York.

He would have to leave soon.

Even though he could take a private plane straight to New York, he didn't think it was all that fair.

Once in the backyard, Emmett trudged through mud to the outdoor freezer where he kept all of the food for his companions. It was nearing the end of April, and the land was beautiful. Leaves and petals were sprouting on trees, shrubs and flowers and herbs and the such reaching up from the ground towards the sky. The sun shone brightly, as it always did. Alberta was nicknamed Sunny Alberta, after all.

Emmett opened the freezer, pulling out a hunk of flesh from a deer hide that he had hunted himself. Almost immediately when the meat was out, a young mutt bounded from the forest line, following it three more pups and a pair of older, larger hounds. They all attacked the deer, the puppies rubbing up against Alberta, yipping and squeaking with joy. Squirrels were nibbling on feed from their feeder and birds were eating from theirs. A caribou trotted through the clearing Emmett was currently sitting in, munching on grass. It bumped heads with Emmett before retreating.

Emmett considered all animals to be his companions.

..o..

Alberta could be quick if he wanted to. That's why, in record time, he was prepared and packed and in the Jasper-Hinton airport. It was small and hardly crowded, just the way Emmett liked it. He got a hot chocolate from the small Second Cup and waited by the gate, playing on his phone while he waited. It didn't take long to board the plane and to take off. In 50 minutes, he arrived at Edmonton. In another hour, he was leaving Edmonton for Toronto. 4 hours later, he was heading to New York, and, finally, 2 more hours passed and he was getting checked into his hotel room.

2: 43 p.m.

Good timing.

The whole Refinery Hotel was booked for the world meeting, the conference center being a little ways down the street. This was a conference for the countries and only the countries, with an exception of their partners.

Alberta was lucky enough to not get noticed by anyone else while he checked in, though the kind lady at the desk talked with him much more than he would of appreciated. He retreated to his room, taking in the beauty of the hotel. There sure weren't that much hotels as amazing as this in Alberta. Everything looked so fragile. He was worried he would break anything he touched.

His room was the perfect size for him. Not too big, not too small. A bathroom broke off from the door hallway, the hall leading off into a medium sized living space, another area reserved for a bed and closet. In the living room was a television, desk with a lamp and assortment of papers, and a mini fridge attached to a cabinet with a keurig, glasses, and ceramic cups on top. It was quite pleasant.

Emmett had no idea what to do for the rest of the day, so he pulled out his phone. Two text messages.

_From: Mattie_

_Hello, Emmett! Are you here yet? I've been here since the morning and I'm getting quite lonely... When you get here, please text me back!_

Emmett was quick to type up a simple reply, telling Matthew he was at the hotel and which room was his. The next text made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach

_From: Texas :(_

_lol hey, guess who is at the meeting. dont even pretend u rnt here. i saw u in the looby thing _

He chose not to reply to that. His relationship with Texas was- er, to say the least, not the best. He couldn't say that he hated the other. Hate was a emotion too strong for poor little Emmett to feel.

A few deep breaths and he checked the text message he got back from Canada.

_From: Mattie_

_Alright, cool! I'll be right there! I hope you don't mind Kumijiji!_

Alberta smiled to himself, tossing the phone onto the bedside table and waiting for the nation to arrive. He had no clue how he couldn't remember his own pets name, Kumajirou. Though Kumajirou never could remember Canada, so, I guess it's karma. Poor Canada. Alberta had no idea what it felt like to be forgotten so easily. That's probably because he hardly ever escapes his own little community. Emmett was never very social. He spent most of his time online, watching anime that Honshu suggested he watch and playing video games. That's the way he liked it, too. He wasn't forgotten or mistaken as much as poor little Canada.

A tepid knock at the door to his room knocked him out of his train of thought. A glance to the clock told him it was nearly 3:30. He leapt off of the bed and up to the door, opening the door with a small smile.

"Hello, Matthew." He said to the taller blond man standing before him, clutching a fluffy, white bear with the cutest black button nose and eyes.

"Hi there, Emmett!" Canada nodded his head as a formal greeting and entered the hotel room. Emmett closed the door behind them and followed Canada inside.

"How has your day been so far?" Canada asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs off to the corner of the room. Emmett sat himself on the chair beside Matthew.

"The usual." He said with a half-hearted shrug. "Except you woke me up at freakin' 4 in the morning!"

Canada laughed nervously, a beautiful ringing bell. "Sorry, sorry! I forgot about the two hour time difference." Alberta returned the giggle.

The pair talked for a while, chit-chatting about nothing in particular.

At 4:45, Matthew suddenly jerked up in the middle of a conversation as if remembering something.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, Emmett, but I have to go to the conference building to help set up for the meeting tomorrow." The unspoken words of 'I doubt anyone would notice me, but I still have to go!' were heard loud and clear through his expression.

Emmett nodded, waving his hand as a dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Matthew. We can talk more tomorrow. I'll see you then, right?"

Canada nodded in agreement and fled from the room, nearly stumbling over his own over-eager feet.

Emmett was alone for the rest of the night.

Waking up the next day was difficult. It always was, when Emmett had to wake up early. Early, as in, whenever the alarm clock woke him up. It happened to be at 8 in the morning that day.

Emmett over dramatically rolled out of bed, bringing his heap of blankets with him onto the floor with a loud groan. He wormed his way to the bathroom, hoisting himself up onto the counter so he didn't have to stand by himself. He fixed up his rats nest of a head of hair, not bothering to conceal the dark bruises under his eyes.

Conceal.

Conceal, don't feel.

Don't let them know.

Let it go...

As Emmett was pulling on his 'fancy clothes' for the day, he was singing Let it Go at the top of his lungs.

"Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone!" He took a deep breath, jumping onto his bed and using his hairbrush as a microphone. "Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage-" He jumped off of the bed. "On!" He took a few deep breaths before finishing. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Loud clapping knocked him out of his joyous trance. He jumped, throwing the hairbrush into the wall, probably leaving a dent.

There, standing at the door, was 6 foot and 2 inches of pure muscle. Texas stood, leaning against the doorframe, a cocky grin spread across his disgustingly handsome face. Musky brown hair was styled in that perfect style that made it look totally un-styled. His skin tight t-shirt showed off all of his perfect muscle, his broad chest, forearms- Emmett was staring. He had to stop.

Instead, he started to blush. Like mad.

"Y-You... ho-how... How did you g-get in h-here!?" He managed to stutter out, pointing an accusing finger at the large man.

Texas pushed off of the wall, approaching the puny province. "I have my ways, sugar blossom." His deep voice was hinted with the lightest of southern accents. "Don't forget, this whole state is my brother!"

Emmett winced, blood not fading from his cheeks. Alberta excused himself, walking around Texas and out of his room. Just ignore him.

"That was rude of you, yesterday, not textin' me back 'n all!"

Emmett didn't say a thing, only walking down the brightly lit hallway towards the elevator that would bring him to the main lobby.

"I should punish you, nice and good!"

Emmett's face was bright red again.

The elevator was so close.

"Stop ignoring me, you little punk!" Texas pushed Emmett into the wall, his shoulder blades connecting rather painfully. Emmett stared up at Texas, his visible forest-green eye wide and full with fear. Who wouldn't be scared, pushed up against a wall by a large, and powerful, state, but also as a person. Emmett was a very nice province, he was! Though, physically, he had some issues. He was short. Very short. Under 5 feet short. He had no muscle. Even though he adored sports and activity, he was scrawny. Naturally he was terrified of this position.

The look on his face apparently pleased Texas, for he grinned and pushed away. "See 'ya at the meeting, squirt." Texas walked down the hallway and entered the elevator by himself.

Emmett sighed, feeling his knees buckle slightly. He forced himself to stay upright, distracting himself by fixing the crinkles in his black vest. Emmett would never be caught dead in a suit, so he wore the next best thing. A white button up with a black vest over top, complete with dress pants and a black, currently unzipped hoody. He looked spiffy, in his own opinion.

After a moment or two to recollect himself, he left to go to the meeting.

He was late. It's not his fault he got distracted by a stray cat that was just a sack of bones. The cat didn't like the idea of being picked up, so Emmett was all roughed up with red scratches from the dull nails all over his face. He had to bring the poor creature to a shelter where it would be cared for properly, then go all the way back to the conference building.

Emmett walked in right in the middle of one of America's idiotic speeches, the loud creaking of the door diminishing any chances of sneaking in. Alfred shut up and stared at Alberta, blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

No, no, please, just look away.

Nothing to see here.

Emmett slowly crept in, the feeling of all the eyes of countries and their companions on him. His face grew dangerously red and he felt ready to cry.

"What is the meaning of this?" A loud, German voice rang out through the choking silence. "I don't appritate tardiness."

Emmett froze on the spot, shuffling nervously and playing with the hem of his vest, eyes trained to his sneakers. "U-Um... um..." He murmured quietly. "Th-There was a c-cat... I h-had to he-help..."

"I can't hear you when you are that quiet." Germany snapped, making Alberta leap in the spot.

"C-Cat!" He squeaked out, voice rising several octaves. There was some laughter.

Please don't laugh at me.

Stop, please.

His bottom lip trembled and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe properly.

"Obviously something important, if my dear Emmy was late!" A girly, French-accented voice speaking out. Emmett glanced up once, seeing Brittany leaning over the table and showing off a great amount of cleavage. "Emmy is never late! Isn't that right, cutie?"

Emmett only blushed harder.

"No one asked you to butt in, hag!" Berlin snapped, assisting his country.

"Don't be so mean, Berry, baby." Brittany purred, leaning back in her seat and winking at France who only smirked back at her.

"Berry? What is the meaning of this!?" Berlin sat up, banging his fist against the table.

"Maybe you should sit down, git! It was a terrible idea allowing these children to join into the conference!" Britain snapped, sending a warning glare to Great London. London rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and staring out of the window.

"Let's just kick the commies out." Texas laughed loudly, his tone even more annoying than America's could ever be.

"Commies?" Russia's soft voice yelped. "That is awfully rude, friend."

"I'm not your friend, commie!" Texas shouted.

"Hey, Texas, how are your teen pregnancy rates been lately? Above the thousands?" Ryazan spat out, words dripping with venom.

"Do you wanna fuckin' say that to my face, commie?!" Texas leapt from his chair, puffing out his chest like an animal would in the wild to scare away predators. Ryazan stood up as well, looming a few inches above Texas.

A few nations yelled at the bickering children to just sit down.

During all this commotion, Alberta managed to sneak to his seat beside Canada.

"What happened?" Canada leaned towards him to whisper.

"There was a cat, it was starving and in need of help, so I brought it to a shelter. It kinda scratched me a bunch..." Emmett laced his fingers together nervously.

Canada gave his shoulder a reassuring pat.

"You're too nice, Emmett."

Emmett smiled at the kindest nation.

The bickering went on for a while, as it always did, before Germany declared there would be a lunch break.

Canada and Alberta parted ways. They had been whispering back and forth between each other through the whole mess of the meeting. Though, for lunch, Matthew stayed with the other countries in the hotel while Alberta just scampered off to a subway two blocks away.

It was peaceful in the subway, only two construction workers in the building besides Emmett and the lady manning the counter.

Emmett mindlessly ate his six-inch sub, staring out of the window at the people passing by. Everyone was rushing, having somewhere to be and having no time to stop and enjoy themselves. Besides the tourists, of course. There were lots of tourists.

While gazing out of the window, Emmett failed to notice two familiar men walk in and sit down opposite of him.

"Ay, Emmy, babe!"

Emmett jumped and inhaled sharply, choking on the sip of water he had in his mouth. He leaned over the table, covering his mouth and coughing into his hands. When he looked up, he stared at the two states opposite of him.

Texas and New York.

..o..

_nervous coughing_

um yes hello first story ^^

Please review D:

I have no idea what to call all the provinces/states/territories/etc. together so.. weh...

um... yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Texas and New York.

The two states were sitting in front of him, Texas with his infamous cocky smirk, New York leaning backwards with his eyes closed, obviously suffering from a hangover. These were the two states Emmett probably disliked the most.

Texas, well, is Texas. New York was a partying fool who never slept and never got anything done. Put the two of them together and you get an immature, terrible duo. That sure as Hell liked to bully Alberta.

Why him?

Maybe because Alberta was the richest region in all of North America, and they were just jealous? Or they wanted to be part of Canada? Ah, no, those were stupid. This whole thing was stupid. Emmett just wanted to go home.

Emmett lowered his head slightly, as if that would suddenly turn him invisable and the two others would be oblivious. Of course, he didn't have the same curse as Matthew.

"What a surprise to see you here, Emmy!" Texas hollered all too loudly. New York punched him in the shoulder, snapping at him to shut the fuck up.

"Please do not call me such a personal name." Emmett murmured softly, wiggling in his seat and loosing all appetite to the little bit of sub he had left.

"Aww, Emmy, don't be like that!" Texas whined loudly, throwing his upper-body on the table.

"Please do not act like a child in public." Emmett said, his voice raising an octive, as he grabbed his garbage and threw it out.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit down!" New York grumbled.

Emmett wasn't one to cause scenes in public, so he reluctantly sat down. The group of regions were silent. Texas stared at Alberta, Alberta stared at his lap, and New York still had his eyes closed. All in all, it was pretty awkward.

"Why were you late for the meeting?" Texas finally asked.

"There was a starving cat and I had to bring it to a shelter." Emmett idly picked at the bandaids on his fingers he had gotten from the shelter. They said stuff like that happened all the time.

"Emmy, you're so nice, I just love that about you!" Texas purred, leaning over the table, and Emmett leaned backwards.

"Isn't your state the one that is most against homosexuality?!" He squeaked loudly, cheeks tinted with a light blush.

Texas's smirk turned down. "You callin' me a fag?" He hissed, venom dripping from each word.

New York raised his head, deciding that this was a show worth watching. Emmett glanced between the two of then, completely silent, until Texas snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Don't ignore me, punk. You. Callin'. Me. A. Fag?"

Emmetts wildly shook his head, puffy waves of blond and brown covering his face.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to the hotel." Alberta jumeped to his feet and left the Subway before either one of the states could interfere with him.

The bustling streets of New York City frightened him. There were more people than before, when he was going to the Subway. People in suits and stone hard expressions pushed past him, not uttering a word or responding to the small mans apologies. Emmett turned on his heel and bolted down the street, feeling his chest tighten as the swarms of people closed around him. They were like ants in an anthill. It was claustriphobic.

Emmett needed an escape. He turned down the nearest alleyway, walking through it and stopping halfway. He leaned against the grimey wall, pushing his hair out of his face and squeezing his eyes shut.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

In his little calming daze, Emmett failed to notice three rough looking men approach him. Someone clearing their throat made him jump, letting his hair fall back into place and opening his eyes.

"Ah, um, what can I help you sirs with?"

"Nothing, cutie pie. We just want..." The biggest man in the group reached out, cupping Alberta's face gently. "Your money." He pulled out a blade, replacing his hand with the dull edge of the blade, rough enough for a pebble of blood to leak out of Emmetts fair skin.

"W-Well, um," Emmett cleared his throat nervously, tilting his head back to escape the knife. "I d-don't have any money with me." It wasn't a total lie. He had 50 cents in his back pocket. Who wants 50 cents?

There was a whirring of air by his ear and a small cracking sound when a fist made contact with the brick wall Emmett was leaning on. "We're not playing around, nigga!" The scrawny white kid hollered. His actions and words made Emmett cringe. Sometimes white people didn't know when to stop.

"R-Really, really, I don't have any money!" Emmett held up his hands in a defensive manner, but that did nothing to stop a fist slamming against his cheek. The force and shock of the hit sent him to the dirty ground, his head bouncing against the concrete. One of the three men kicked him in the side and Emmett cried out from the pain.

He saw a foot rise just above his head, preparing to come down upon him, and he automatically threw his arms over a head. A strong voice interuppted the 'fight'. "Leave him alone, you little fucks."

Emmett wasn't sure what happened next, but there was some scuffling and swearing before pure silence.

"Alberta."

Emmett lowered his hands, staring up at none other than Berlin. The region made a 'tsk' sound as he crouched next to the cowering man. "What in the world happened?"

"They wanted money... I don't have any... I would've given them some!" Emmett slowly propped himself up. His head hurt.

"Oh, Alberta..." Berlin sighed, helping the other up. "You are too nice. Your nose is bleeding."

Emmett was about to rub at his nose, but Berlin stopped him. "Tilt your head back. Pinch the bridge of your nose." Emmett did as he instructed. "I will lead you back to the hotel."

Emmett trusted Berlin enough to let him hold onto his arm and drag him through the crowded streets of New York. It wasn't that difficult for Berlin to manouver through the crowds. He was one of Germany's children, so people naturally made way for the large, muscled man.

It wasn't long before they reached the large, five star hotel. Berlin ignored a questioning Germany suit with a babbling Italy, going straight for the elevators. Once safely inside, Berlin turned to Alberta again.

"I did not see it all. Where did they hurt you?"

Alberta thought it was obvious, seeing how the side of his face was probably bruised and swelling. "Um... punched my cheek... hit my head against the concrete... One of them kicked me." Emmett slowly lowered his head, feeling blood rush out of his nose.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Berlin asked as he held up his hand.

"Er- three?"

"Wrong, four. You must rest for the day." Berlin forced Emmett's head back up.

"But what about the afternoon meeting?" Alberta asked, trying to keep the whining tone out of his voice.

"I will take notes for you."

A smile ghosted across Emmett's lips. "Thank you, Dominik."

Berlin grunted softly, turning his head away from Emmett. The elevator stopped at the 15th floor, where Emmett's room was located. Dominik dragged Emmett out and to his room, taking the key card Emmett was already holding out for him. They entered the room and Emmett immediatly went for the bathroom, grabbing a ton of tissues and letting himself bleed out over the sink. Berlin stayed, leaning against the wall and watching, the whole time.

Once the bleeding had finally subsided, Emmett looked up at Berlin with two tissues shoved up his nose. "Thank you." He said, voice all nasaly. Berlin didn't break his expressionless facade, though.

"No problem." Berlin pushed off of the wall. "I will be heading out now. Remember, you must rest for the day. Auf wiedersehen."

"Goodbye..." Emmett murmured in return, watching as Berlin left the hotel room. The door closed with a small click and Emmett turned back to the mirror, now having a chance to examine his face.

Yeah, there was definately a bruise forming.

Alberta sighed and strolled out of the bathroom and onto the bed, closing his eyes. He would worry about it more later. For now, he wanted to sleep. His head was pounding, and it only got worse when he closed his eyes. He wished he had Tylenol, or something, with him. The throbbing pain didn't go away for a while, but when it did Emmett managed to drift off into a relaxing sleep.

..o..

Loud knocking forced Emmett out of his peaceful nap.

He groaned loudly, raising his hand and flopping it back onto the bed beside him, but the knocking continued.

Very reluctantly, Emmett crawled out of his bed and to the door.

Too short to look through the peephole, Emmett had to open it and hope for the best.

Emmett was promptly tackled by an all-too energetic region.

"Emmett-chan!" Honshu exclaimed loudly. "You weren't at the meeting, and I got worried! Did big mean Texas hurt you?"

"N-No," Emmett laughed awkwardly, patting the over-protective Japanese mans back. "I just got a... bad headache... yeah..."

"You're a terrible liar, Emmy-chan! You got a big bruise on your face and there are bloody tissues in your nose and blood all over your face!"

Emmett cringed softly. "Oh. I- uh, these three men tried to take my money, but I didn't have anything on me, so they beat me up a bit, but Berlin saved m-"

"My poor darling!" Honshu wailed, gripping onto Emmett tightly.

"Ah, Noriyuki, could you keep your voice down? I have a headache..."

Honshu pulled back, pressing his forehead against Emmett's. "Gomen. I have the perfect thing to make you better!" Honshu jumped up and Emmett slowly followed suit. "Take off your shirt and lay on the bed."

Emmett felt his face heat up at that. "W-Wah-?! W-Why!? N-No thank you!"

Honshu made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding much similar to a feral animal growling, and tackled Emmett again. This time, to the bed. "Undress! Undress!" He hollered loudly.

"N-Nori, s-stop!" Emmett screeched loudly as his hoody was torn off of him, his vest next, leaving him in only a white button-up and pants. It was simple for Honshu to rip off the shirt, tearing the buttons off too. "M-My shirt!" Emmett wailed loudly, kicking his legs like a child throwing a tantrum.

Noriyuki pushed Emmett face-down into the bed and sat on his butt, knees on either side of his chest, trapping him against the bed. "Now I can do my work!"

"H-Honshu, don't tell m-" Emmett was interupted by a elbow being jabbed into the center of his spine, digging into him. Emmett yelped loudly and clawed at the bed. "N-Noo," He wailed dramatically. "I don't need one of your massages, Honshu!"

"Yes you do! This will help you!" Honshu cried loudly.

"I didn't get hit in the back!"

"This will relax you!"

After a little more arguing and flailing, Alberta calmed down and let Noriyuki work on him. It soon started to feel good, distracting Emmett from the other pains through his body.

"Your back is very tense." Honshu said softly, moving his hands up to Alberta's shoulders.

A small, pleasured noise escaped Emmett, his back subconciously arching to the touches. There was some painful moments, but Alberta felt refreshed. If only he knew how loud he was being.

For the second time that day, his peace was interupted by loud knocking.

"Emmy! Are you having sex in there? I hear someone moaning! Good job!"

Emmett's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, biting into the palm of his hand.

"Shut your trap, Texas! No one likes you!" Honshu yelled loudly, stopping his work on Emmett.

"H-Honshu?! Emmett, don't tell me you're being fucked by that Asian prick! Or, are you fucking him!? Are you gay, Emmet? You seem like a faggot!"

Alberta covered his face with his hands. This was far worse than embarrassing. This was just a mess. He felt the weight on him disappear and he peered over his shoulder to see Honshu leaping to the door, opening it and glaring at Texas.

"Does it look like we are fucking, ba-aka!?" He yowled, getting all in Texas' personal space.

"Yes, yes it does! What the fuck is a baka!? Here, let me talk to you in Japanese- ching long tee tong we wong!" Texas just got in Honshu's personal space, too.

"Aghh, you racist little fuck! No one likes you!"

"I hope you get another earthquake!"

"I would say I hope you get seperated from America, but who the Hell would want Texas as a seperate country!?"

"Fuck you, asshole!"

"Fuck you too, cracker!"

Emmett covered his head with his arms.

"I bet it's your fault that Alberta-chan got mugged in the first place!"

Texas' hollering calmed down. "W- Emmett got mugged? When? How?" Texas pushed past Honshu into the room and crouched down beside the bed, staring at the cowering region.

"W-When I left the subway, the crowds were making me nervous so I went into an alleyway to calm down... s-some gu-guys there wanted m-money... and I d-didn't have any... so... they beat me up a b-bit... Berlin saved me, though." Emmett murmured softly without looking up at Texas. If he was looking, though, he would've noticed the concerned look spread over his features for a split second.

After a small silence, Texas stood back up. "Ha, how lame of you, Emmett. Can't even protect yourself." And, with that, Texas turned and fled from the scene.

"What an asshole." Honshu growled softly, slamming the door shut to get his point across.

"H-He has his ups and downs..." That was Alberta's special way of agreeing with Noriyuki.

Honshu sat down on the bed beside Alberta, the other man sitting up and shaking out his messy hair.

"Feelin' relaxed?" Honshu asked, leaning back against the headboard.

Emmett nodded and joined him.

"Good. Let's watch some t.v. Oh, did you watch what I told you to watch?" Honshu grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flicked on the television, flipping through the channels till he found one they would both be satisfied with.

"Yes, No. 6 is a very interesting anime. I like it."

Honshu grinned and the two sat in silence, watching the show and making comments every now and again.

A few hours later, they ended up with Alberta's head on Honshu's chest, their legs tangled together in a pile of limbs. They had fallen from their position against the headboard, now cuddling on the bed. This position wasn't that uncommon for the two best friends.

..o..

Oh boy, oh boy, second chapter is up.

How'd ya like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Alberta awoke again at 11 in the morning the next day. Honshu was long gone, leaving a mess of the bed and an smell of coffee that didn't really smell like coffee should. On the bed beside him was a folder full of paper and a note on top. Emmett leaned over and snatched the note, holding it close to his face to read it.

_Alberta,_

_Here are the notes I have promised._

_Please excuse the doodles and other messages._

_I did not do those._

_Sincerely, Berlin._

Doodles and other messages?

Emmett grabbed the folder, sitting up against the headboard so he could properly hold the notes. He opened the plastic folder and stared at the first page.

**China releases new ideas on how to increase growth of forests to increase the forestry industries. **

**Terrible ideas.**

**America suggests building another robot- A brand new robot to make the polar ice caps melt. I don't think America understands.**

There were more notes written in mostly German, and Emmett was glad he understood. Berlin was kind enough to give him lessons in German. What he didn't understand, though, was why do all things need to have genders? It's like French! It doesn't make any sense. Emmett noticed something a little wrong a little too late. Decorating the border of the page were images of genitals and dumb notes. Beside every 'Amerika' was a little 'is awesome' written under. The kanji for dick was written over and over again. A little man was being stabbed. There was a promiscuous looking woman.

Alberta flipped through the pages, and, after just a few, he noticed that there wasn't really any point of taking notes of these dumb meetings. But still, Berlin did it. Emmett had to wonder if he did it _just_ for Emmett. Nah, that's impossible. No one would do that just for Emmett.

Emmett rolled out of his bed, staring down at his attire. Still shirtless and in dress pants. Uncomfortable was written all over it. He stood up and the world spun around him. He was still a little bit dizzy, whatever. He would be fine enough to walk to the lobby and get something to eat.

Alberta changed from dress pants into sweats and pulled on a plain white tee. It was a scraggly look, but thankfully hardly anyone would be in the lobby at this time of day. He left his hotel room with a few bills in his pocket. Emmett didn't understand why America used such old and worn out bills. Up in Canada, they just got pretty new bills. They were scratch and sniff, too! Maple scented.

The lobby was nearly perfectly silent. If it wasn't for the sounds of the city outside, Emmett would think that he was in a movie set. There was a small shop off to the side of the lobby that sold snacks, tooth brushes, hair brushes, soaps, all that little stuff. Emmett bought an apple and a piece of banana bread. Emmett made his way to the elevator, but he was stopped by a couple and two teenagers asking him how to get to Times Square. They sounded French. He gave them instructions as best as he remembered and hoped that they wouldn't get lost.

Emmett got back to his hotel room without any more troubles and started eating the apple. The notes that were on his bed were gone, replaced with a small slip of paper.

_thanks for the notes :)_

_idk what happened last time so im borrowin them, k?_

_btw theres gonna be a meeting later this afternoon that u should attend._

_ur fav state_

Emmett sighed and crumpled the note, tossing it onto the desk.

It couldn't be helped. He was a region, after all. He needed to attend these meetings.

He glanced around the room. What should he do for the few hours of free time he had? He could shower, then watch some t.v. That was a good plan.

..o..

Emmett was nearly late arriving to the meeting. He had just sat down when everyone was ordered to stop by, of course, Germany. Who else would take lead in these? Emmett looked around the room till his eyes landed on a familiar face.

Honshu sat almost exactly opposite the table from him, and Noriyuki was already staring at grinning at Alberta. Emmett smiled back and gave a timid wave. Honshu waved back and pointed to his head. Emmett nodded and raised his thumbs. Noriyuki raised his fist and opened his mouth, moving his fist back and forth towards his mouth while pressing his tongue into his cheek. That was their codework for Texas, as decided by Noriyuki. Emmett rolled his eyes, shook his head, and stuck out his tongue. This continued on for a while, the two talking with eachother with their special sign language. That is, until Japan took noticed and politely told the region sitting beside him to pay attention.

Alberta pouted and sat still and bored for the rest of the meeting. Nothing else happened.

Emmett wished he could say that.

But of course that wasn't the case.

Fifteen minutes after Alberta's and Honshu's antics were put to a stop, Emmett's phone in his pocket began to vibrate, notifying him of a text. Then the ringtone began to play. Loudly.

_Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

People turned their direction to the general area of where Emmett was sitting. Emmett looked around, hoping that he could play it off as not his ringtone.

_Hold me up against a wall,_

_Give it till I beg give me some more_

_Make me scream I like it rough,_

_Like it rough-rough-rough_

He had no such luck. Canada was staring at him, and the nation on his other side- France- was clutching his stomach, completely red faced with laughter.

"Emmett..." Canada said softly, looking at him past the rim of his glasses.

"T-That isn't mine! I don't- I don't know who that- I- I... it's not mine! I never made that anyone's-" The ringtone had stopped, though he was still being stared at.

Why did this always happen?

Why?

He pulled out his phone and checked who texted him.

_From: Texas :(_

_lol u like the ringtone i gave myself?_

He looked up again. People had started to murmur and giggle. Emmett looked around till he caught sight of Texas, guffawing like the idiot he was.

"You assho-" Alberta was interupted before he said anything he would regret.

"Hahaha, wow, Alberta! I didn't know you were so gay! I knew about all those dumb gay rights Canada has, but I never-" Alfred laughed loudly, banging his fist on the table just to annoy everyone all the more. America continued to laugh and mock Canada and Alberta, the two others too timid to say anything about it.

So someone else had to say something for them.

"Shut your annoying ass faces and leave Alberta- and Canada- alone! Shinjimae!" Honshu hollered loudly, jumping up onto his feet, jumping over the table and galloping over to Emmett. He jumped on the table and stood in front of Alberta and Canada. Noriyuki was always amazing at remembering people and places, so the fact that he remembered Canada made both Emmett and Matthew overjoyed.

"You shut up and learn english, you chink!" Texas screeched at him, flailing his arms like an insane monkey.

"I'm speaking your language right now, fool!"

The two continued on. England had started cursing at America for being the loaf he was, Francis had joined in like always. Germany was trying to get everyone to shut up and Italy was trying to get Germany to calm down.

Everything was back to normal.

No one remembered the embarrassing ringtone.

..o..

After the meeting Texas made sure he was able to snatch Emmett and drag him away.

"Did you like the ringtone?" He asked joyously with his infamous shit eating grin.

"No, Texas." Emmett sighed gently. "It was very embarrass-"

"Call me by my name." Texas interuppted.

"Ah, but, that is for nations who are close to one another." Emmett said, becomnig flustered. Being able to call a nation by their human name was a great honour! Many nations took it for granted.

"Are you saying we aren't close?" Texas challenged, a threatening tone coming to his voice. He walked towards Emmett, rolling his shoulders back to make his broad chest look even larger.

Emmett backed away slightly, hunching his own shoulders down and playing with the hem of his jacket. "Um... n-not exactly..." He managed to murmur out softly, the fear of angering the stronger, larger region taking control over him. "Y-You're kind of me-mean to me..."

Texas stared down at Alberta for a moment longer before curtly turning away and leaving.

Emmett had no clue what just happened, though it was eating at him for the rest of the day.

..o..

The next day was a living hell.

Whenever he could, Texas and his region friends embarrassed Emmett or made fun of him. Mostly in front of other nations or regions, further embarrassing him.

Alberta didn't know what he did wrong!

In the morning when he was in the lobby getting a coffee, New York pants'd him. Someone (it didn't take a genious to guess who did it) dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head when he was walking in front of the hotel. Someone put itching powder in his pants. Someone put a bunch of... adult toys in his desk drawer and told everyone that Alberta was a dirty pervert.

The worst would be the next day, though.

..o..

A beeping alarm woke up Emmett.

It was 7 in the morning. He would've had to gotten up earlier, but London told him there wasn't going to be a meeting until later that day.

Emmett hated when his alarm woke him up. He laid in bed for a few extra minutes, just getting used to the world around him. He finally, reluctantly sat up straight and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Emmett yawned and rubbed blurry sleep from his eyes. Something felt off. He felt cold.

He looked down to his pajamas- only to find that he was butt naked. Alberta slowly raised his head, his brows knitting together in confusion. Did he forget to put on clothes after his shower? Probably. He was tired last night and just wanted to get away from everything.

Emmett lumbered out of bed and to the dresser, pulling it open to grope for something good to wear. He groped at air. He stared down at the empty shelf, his eyes narrowing.

Alberta was too tired for this.

He closed the shelf and opened the one below that.

Nothing.

The next one down.

Nothing.

The bottom shelf.

Zip. Zero. Zilch.

"Where are my clothes...?" He murmured softly. Emmett turned and stumbled to the closet by the door, pulling it open. There was something in there and there was a note on it. His shaky hand reached out to grab the note.

_Dear Emmett!_

_i stole ur clothes and replaced em /w this. there are no towels in the bathroom, either. _

_if u want ur clothes back, ill be in the meeting room! theres no meeting today tho so its ok._

_try not to get caught!_

_love, texie!_

Emmett felt like he was going to cry. But, no, he couldn't cry. Men don't cry. That was silly. He took a deep breath, grew some fucking balls, and snatched the outfit hanging in the closet.

As it turns out, it was a playbunny outfit. For girls. He had to pull on the black tights first, then came the yellow one-piece lined with frills at the bottom and a black puffball for a tail. Over that was a black vest, and finally there was a headband with black bunny ears and high-heels.

Emmett stared at himself in the mirror, his entire expression screaming for help. This was the most embarrasing thing ever. He didn't have to worry, though. There wasn't a meeting. No one would see him. If he just snuck down the stairs and through the lobby, he would be invisible! It was a fool proof plan.

Texas was really going to get it, this time.

Alberta pumped himself up, adrenaline rushing through his viens, before he quietly opened the door and slunk through the hallway. He took the staircase,That way he would know if anyone was coming down or up. He reached the main lobby without a sinch.

Getting to the conference room would prove to be difficult, though. A few people clad in suits were walking around the building.

Emmett took a sharp intake of breath and took off, hiding behind plants and walls and furniture whenever someone came too close. He was almost caught more than once, making his heart start to thud against his ribcage. This was so nerve wracking.

When he got to the hall that branched off of the lobby to the conference room, he broke into a sprint. His breath was coming out in short gasps and his lungs were aching, but he couldn't stop running.

Alberta slammed open the doors to the conference room. "Texas-" He stopped, his voice fading away to nothing. In the room were all the nations, in the middle of a meeting. Texas and his companions in causing Emmett trouble started to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

All eyes were on him.

He was the center of attention.

He was-

He was-

Emmett opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Everyone besides the laughing bunch were silent, no one daring to move or make a noise in the heavy, awkward silence.

The thing that sliced through the silence was the sound of Emmett sniffling and starting to laughing stopped. He hung his head, covering his bright red face with his trembling hands. His whole body was quaking. He couldn't catch his breath. He was hyperventilating. His shoulders shook with the force of his tears and it would look like he was laughing if it weren't for the pitiful sounds coming from him.

A chair screeched against the tile floor and someone ran into action, grabbing Emmett and wrapping their jacket around him. He was hoisted into strong arms and carried bridal style out of the still silent room.

"Emmett..." The saviour spoke, revealing a Russian accent.

Emmett clutched Ryazan's shirt, his quaking and sobbing never ceasing.

"Wh-Why-" He managed to gasp out between sobs. "W-Why does he-he- always d-do this to m-me?!"

Emmett was put down on a counter and he noticed that he had been carried all the way to a shining bathroom.

"I do not know why." Ryazan said in the soft, calming voice he inherited from his father. "He is a- what you would call- douchebag."

Emmett nodded slowly, though he didn't stop crying. Ryazan cupped the side of his face with his large hands and wiped away the salty tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Please do not cry, моя любовь. It makes me upset." Ryazan murmured softly, leaning forward till their foreheads touched. His jacket was still wrapped around Emmett's shoulders.

"Je suis désolé..." Emmett didn't know why he was speaking French now of all times.

Ryazan pulled Alberta forward into a tight embrace. He didn't know his own strength, so he crushed Emmett a little. He didn't mind, though. Emmett loved hugs like this the best. He could feel the love emitting from it.

Their moment was crushed by the door to the bathroom slamming open.

"I'm going to kill that brat!" Honshu screamed loudly, kicking a garbage can full of paper towels to the walked in after Honshu, looking equally angry. In fact, more, only he didn't show it by screaming and kicking, he showed with his expression. And his expression was scary. "I fucking hate him! He doesn't know when to stop! How could he do something like that to such a nice person like you, Emmett? He has no soul!"

"Texas is a terrible person of a man, I do agree. I- I am so angry right now. You have no idea." Dominik snarled, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

Noriyuki bounded forward, joining the death-grip of a hug. Berlin stood off to the side, his hand on Emmet's shoulder and squeezing in a gentle, comforting way.

"I think you said something wrong." Ryazan said softly.

"What?" Honshu whispered, as if Emmett couldn't hear their conversation.

"A brat is a kid."

"That's the point." Dominik butted in, moving to wrap his arms around Emmett's shoulders.

"Oh- but... Oh."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh. He laughed harder and harder. Tears were streaming down his face, but he continued to laugh. Emmett was laughing because he was with his friends. His friends who cared for him, who helped him out through everything that he had to face. HIs friends who stayed by his side. Emmett loved his friends.

"I l-love you guys..." Emmett giggled out, wiping tears with a trembling hand. "I love you guys so much." His bottom lip quivered and he cried more, though he was still chuckling and smiling. "Thank yo-you... thank you... I can't tell you guys how happy I am that I'm with you all..."

"Damn, Emmett." Noriyuki laughed with him. "Aishiteru!We love you too, right?"

"Я люблю тебя!"

"Ich liebe dich."

..o..

wowe dramatic chapter huhhh?

hohohoho sorry for asshole Texas in this chapter! He'll get better next time, don't worry c;

I only have a few things planned out for this, other than that I'm just typing up on the spot, so any ideas/requests(?) for the story would be welcome ^^

see ya next timmmeeee.


End file.
